No Title Yet
by XNinjaNoobX
Summary: In this story. No one has died. The Akatsuki are all alive because I am a fan of them.  Uchiha Itachi has a daughter and is in search of her, who was born with the sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

"Good work Takeshi, now, come back so you can rest, you've over-worked yourself today", Itachi said to his son. Takeshi sighed and slumped over to his father and sat down to rest. "Father, where exactly are you going to take me anyway?" Takeshi wasn't really his son, but Itachi found him when he was young and kept him and raised him. "Well, like I have told you before, your younger sister is being kept captive in a village and you must now go in search of her in this village," Itachi explained. "He's right you know, we are dangerous S-class criminals that a lot of ninjas would love to kill. It would be much too difficult for us to get into their lives and secrets," Kisame said walking up to them. "Anything?" Itachi asked. "No, we should be safe to continue with no interruptions," Kisame said. "But why must it be me to go? There are always annoying girls," Takeshi said again, annoyed. "Don't argue with me. Now let's keep moving, we are almost at Konoha village", Itachi said simply. They kept walking through the woods with no words being spoken. When Itachi stopped, he held Takeshi's shoulders to face him. "Now, my son, like I have told you, you are nothing to me in this village, let them know not of our relations. Your last name is no longer Uchiha, it is Takyama. Takeshi Takyama. Understood? Now, don't draw too much attention to yourself so that no one will bother you. You need to get this mission done son. You need to find your younger sister. It is imperative that you do so quickly and with as little attention as possible", Itachi explained patting Takeshi's shoulder and walking away. "Good luck, kid," Kisame said and walked to catch up with Itachi. Takeshi sighed and turned to face the Konoha gates. "Here I go then…", he said walking toward the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha.

"Itachi, how long has it been since she has been lost…? Are you sure she is even still alive? Hikari has been missing since her mother disappeared. That damned Chihiro. She gave birth to your daughter and has the nerve to take her away then die and leave her in an unknown village. Now we're stuck in search of your daughter. Though, no mistaking she is indeed yours; a very rare beauty she is. The moment she opened her eyes, that sharingan appeared. Now she is a top prize for anyone who gets their hands on her. You must be very upset indeed. People seeing your only blood child as nothing but an object of destruction." Kisame said as he and Itachi walked back to their Akatsuki hide out. "Kisame…you talk too much." Itachi said. He indeed spoke too much. That damned Kisame.


	2. Chapter 2

Takeshi walked slowly with his bag slung on his right shoulder. "Hey! You there! Are you a visitor? You need to come here so we can see you and see if you are allowed to go in," a guard told him. Takeshi walked up to a little desk with a small roof over it with two ninja men sitting, staring at him. "Takyama Takeshi. I am a traveler and have decided to come live in Konoha,", Takeshi told them. "Are you a rouge ninja?" they asked. "No. Like I said, I am just traveling," Takeshi said, with no expression on his face[the famous Uchiha face]. The men apparently noticed his facial expressions, for Takeshi was surprised when the one on the left asked him, "Are you related to the Uchiha clan?" With no expression change, Takeshi simply shook his head. They nodded and told him to go in. Takeshi walked into the village and saw many shops. It was bustling with excitement. "Hmm…I should live in the central place where its easier to get food and stuff…", he thought to himself as he walked through the village. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black pants, ninja shoes, and everything was covered with a black coat[kinda like the Akatsuki but plain black]. People stared at him everywhere he went, which was making him feel very uncomfortable. The men glared and the women squeeled in excitement when they saw his face. He sighed and walked up to a shop. "I'd like to purchase a home," he told the girl behind the register. When she looked up, her eyes grew big with excitement. "You're new here aren't you! You are so handsome!", she squeeled. She was short and looked young. Her hair was blonde, but her eyes were white as if she was blind. "Onee-chan! Why are you bothering the customer! Sorry sir, may you tell me what it is that you needed?", an older girl said walking up to the register, she was beautiful. She was petite and had blue eyes with long blonde hair. She wore a long orange shirt and black capri-pants. "I-I umm, I needed to purchase a home," Takeshi told her, amazed at her beauty. "Will anyone else be living with you?," she asked. "No, its just me," he told her. "Luckily for you, we have just on-", she said, but stopped when she saw his face for the first time. His skin was white, his hair was black, and long, held back in a pony-tail, except he still had bangs,[Hairstyle and appearance of Itachi], but his eyes were jade green, and very vibrant and beautiful. "You needed…", she continued. "Girls, why aren't you done yet, your father said he wanted you to join him for lunch," a woman who looked like the younger sister said walking in. "Oh, hello there, you're new aren't you. Welcome to Konoha Village. I am Uzumaki Hinata, and these are my daughters, Riko the youngest, and Nutae, the oldest". Takeshi flinched, 'Uzumaki…these people are the family of the Hokage…Naruto', Takeshi thought to himself. "Umm, excuse me?", Hinata said. "Oh, my apolagies, my name is Takyama Takeshi," he said feeling stupid. "Well I'll ask Nutae to show you to your new home. And welcome, again.", she said walking away with the younger sister. "Your home is this way sir," Nutae said grabbing a key and walking out. "Sir? Do I look that old?", Takeshi said following her. "Well I thought you were because you are so tall", Nutae said. He looked at her and finally saw, the top of her head reached his chest. "Well I am only nineteen", he said feeling sad that he looked old. "No no no, I'm sorry, its not like that. I only meant that you were so tall. Honest. Well, I am gonna be seventeen in a few months," she told him happily. "Hn", he simply stated, starting to sound like his father, Itachi. They stopped at a door and she gave him the key, "Well its great having you here Takeshi-kun," Nutae told him starting to walk away. "Wait! Umm…well I was wondering…" he began to say. On the inside, Nutae was bursting with excitement because she thought he was going to ask her on a date, but on the outside, she showed nothing. "Are you the Hokage's daughter?", Takeshi asked. Nutae nearly fell with dissapointment, "Y-yeah." "Well then, thank you for everything. See ya", Takeshi said opening the door, walking in and closing it behind him. Nutae sighed and ran to her fathers' office.


	3. Chapter 3

Takeshi looked around, the room was rather empty. His apartment room was divided into three parts, one for the living area, the other for his sleeping chambers, and the third for the bathroom which was inside the bedroom. Takeshi smiled, sighed and put the bag on a table. He went to the bathroom and showered. 'That girl…she was very pretty. But she is the Hokages' daughter, there is no way I could ever be with her, it would draw too much attention to me. Well too bad, she would've been worth it', he thought to himself. He turned off the water and got out, wrapping himself in a towel. He put on some clothes, "Might as well go buy food so I can make something", he said aloud. Takeshi grabbed some money and the key, walked out, locked the door, and walked to the market to buy food. The market was full of commotion. There were people everywhere buying and selling, others just walking by. The girls all giggled and squeeled when he walked by went to the fruit salesman and looked at the fruit. "Oh! Hi there Takeshi! I havent seen you since this morning!", Riko said running up to him. "Hello there, Riko," he replied. The group of girls behind Riko were upset and jealous that Riko was talking to Takeshi like a familiar. "What are you doing in the market today?", Riko asked. "Well Im buying some stuff so that I can eat. Although, its emberassing to say, I am not that much of a cook[due to my training with father] so I am just buying things like fruit and stuff," Takeshi said rubbing the back of his head with a stupid smile. The girls fainted when he smiled. "Well if that is the case, onee-san can cook for you if you'd like. Although she is a great kunoichi, she is also a great cook. Im sure that she wouldn't mind helping you with that," Riko announced rather loudly. Before Takeshi could even reply, girls attacked him from everywhere, "Oh Takeshi-san I can cook for you!" "No let ME cook for you Takeshi-sama!" Riko glared at them all angrily, pouting. Takeshi quickly got out of there with a substitution jutsu. They all whined about him not being there and decided to chase after him, wherever he was. "Jeez, its always the same with girls. Cant a guy get a break?", Takeshi said. He was at the back of all the shops. "Well apparently you are popular on your first day here Takeshi-kun,", Nutae said walking up to him with a bag on her right shoulder. "Nutae-san, what brings you to the market?" Takeshi asked. "Well apparently shopping does," she told him not stopping. "Hn," he said, walking back to the market with her. They walked in silence, and when they shopped together, none spoke a word. "Onee-san! I told Takeshi-sama that you'd cook for him! Isnt that great!", Riko said running up to them. Nutae blushed furiously and glared at her sister, "Onee-chan! I am not living with him! It would be weird if I'd cook for him!" "No it wouldn't onee-san! You'd be cooking for him as a friend, right, Takeshi-sama?", Riko said looking up at Takeshi. He finished paying a man and walked away, "Hn". "He is so strange, what is 'hn' supposed to mean anyway?", Riko complained. Nutae stared after him and sighed, "Come on, lets go buy fathers' ramen quickly or he'll have a cow." Riko nodded and they went off to the ramen shop.


	4. Chapter 4

When Takeshi arrived, it was late, and he was very tired. He locked the door behind him and sighed relief. He put the food in the fridge and plugged it in so that it would get cold. He slumped to his bedroom and lay down on a bed that was rather large. 'These girls must have given me a pretty good room', he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and stretched his legs when there was a knock at his door. He opened his eyes, frustrated, he lay there for a while, but the knock came again. Takeshi reluctantly stood up and went to the door. When he opened it, Nutae was standing there. "I-I was just wondering if you already ate…", she said. Takeshi looked at her face, she was blushing, an effect he had on all girls. "Well no I haven't, but you don't have to be worrying about me Nutae-san," he said, whispering slowly into her ear. Nutae shuddered and blushed more, "Well that's fine then, g-good night T-Takeshi-san," Nutae said. "You don't want to stay here with me a little longer?", he whispered again softer and with a husky voice. 'His voice is so velvety', Nutae thought to herself. "N-no I'm fine," she said, face red with the thought of staying with him alone at night. Takeshi grinned, "Well good night then," he said closing the door. "Wait! I umm, well it is dark and well I-" Nutae began to explain. "Yes I understand, but you aren't a helpless woman, you are a kunoichi, arent you?", he said still grinning. "Oh well I, I…", Nutae began to say again. Takeshi closed the door, and stepped outside with her, "I'll take you home", he said. Nutae smiled and they began walking toward the Hokage tower. Everyone was inside, the lights were on, and it was very quiet. "Oh crap, I forgot to lock my house, I'll be right back!", Takeshi said running off. Nutae stayed still, looking around, listening carefully for noises. "Hey there girly, arent you supposed to be inside, or are you a bad girl?", a man said walking up to her slowly. "Good evening sir, no I am just waiting for my date to get here,", Nutae said confidently. "Well that date sure is an idiot for leaving you here like this," he said coming closer to her. Before he could touch her, a fist hit him on the face, making him fall. Nutae looked up and saw an angry Takeshi. "Hey kid, watch out!," the man yelled. "This is my girlfriend bud, now get lost," Takeshi said putting an arm around Nutae's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Fine then, I'll go find someone else," the man said walking away. "Honestly, I don't know what you are thinking Nutae-san, I mean, if you are a kunoichi, guys like that shouldn't be bothering you", Takeshi said scratching his head. "I know, but they come at me all the time, I cant do anything about it", she said. Takeshi finally took the time to actually look at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had a small waist, a nice butt, and he stopped to admire her chest, 'C', he thought to himself. "Well I have figured out your problem, you are just oo damned gorgeous for your own good. Do you not know how good you look", he said, whispering in her ear again. Nutae bit her bottom lip to hold back a whimper. Takeshi frowned at himself, "I'm sorry. Lets get you to your father, Nutae", he told her walking toward the Hokages' home. They walked in silence until they reached the front door which had two ninjas on each side, guarding. They acknowledged Nutae and bowed slightly for her. "Thank you," Nutae said turning to face Takeshi. "It was no problem, good night", he said bowing to her and walking back to his home. "Finally, some well deserved sleep", Takeshi said tossing off his shirt and falling into bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Takeshi was woken up the next morning by a knock at his door. He lazily opened one eye and sighed, "What is it with people bothering me when I try to sleep?" he said to himself as he slowly stood up and tossed on a collar button up shirt, not bothering to button it. He opened the door to find Nutae with a bag of food ingredients inside. Nutae stared at him, he looked messy, just out of bed she thought. She moved her gaze from his perfect, angel-like face to his chest which was partially revealed with the open shirt, his pants were buttoned half-way and he wore no shoes. 'Sexy' was the word that came to her mind. "S-sorry to bother you so early Takeshi-kun, but Riko asked me to come by, she was worried about you", Nutae told him. Takeshi looked down at her face, she was so beautiful, young and brilliant, "She was huh…well that's fine. Come in". Takeshi moved aside from the door so she could walk past him, into his home. Takeshi sat on the table and watched her empty the contains of the bag onto the counter. She grabbed a knife and turned on the stove to make him breakfast. Takeshi watched her patiently, slowly observing her every curve, the strength in her arms and legs. When she turned to face him, he let out a sigh of pain, wanting. "What would you like to drink?", she asked him innocently. He stood up and walked to her, "Perhaps, I could drink a little of you," he whispered into her ear, moving a strand of hair gently from her face. She looked up at him and his hand curled around the nape of her neck, possessively. Her body went plaint, soft in reaction. She looked up to stare at his melting green eyes that seemed to consume her. He bent his head slowly, relentlessly toward hers again. She could see the impossible length of his lashes and his sinfully sexy lips. Her body was aching for him to touch her more, but she didn't utter a word for she was afraid of how manly he was. She closed her eyes and let his mouth take possession of hers. The world around them seemed gone, the only thing he could think about was her, her being his forever. His mouth burned a trail of fire along her throat to her neck. She felt the nip of his strong teeth, the swirling caress of his tounge. She turned her head, wanting his mouth, wanting him to kiss her again, but Takeshi came back to reality in a split second and moved away from her just as fast. Nutae was still eyes closed, mouth open just a little, wanting him. Takeshi gasped for air and went to his room to breath, to calm himself down. Nutae realized what was happening and felt emberassed, she ran out of his house as fast as she could. Takeshi sat at the edge of his bed, elbow on his knee and his hand covering his forehead. "Just what do I think I am doing. Jeez…how troublesome", he said to himself. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, his food was on a plate, on the counter with an empty glass next to it. He grabbed the plate and ate the food she made. It was delicious, better than Kisame's cooking for sure. 'Man, just what I didn't want. Now I am going to have girl problems, just exactly what I do not need right now", he told himself. He finished eating and stood up, not picking up after himself, "I guess I'll go get my mind off all this", Takeshi said walking to the training grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon arriving, he saw that there was a few guys and girls, training also. They looked up and greeted him with a wave. He nodded and went to a spot where he was alone. He took off his coat, leaving him in a muscle shirt. He quickly glanced at the girls to make sure they wouldn't jump him, but they seemed too busy in their training to notice. He sighed relief and began to train. He was training hard and for a long time when he heard someone calling him."Takeshi-kun! Takeshi-kun!" shouted Nutae running up to him. He looked at her and frowned, upset at what he did to her. "Please, come with me Takeshi, I need to speak with you", she told him again, walking to a path. Nutae finally came to a stop in front of a big tree, secluded from people. "I wanted to apolagize for earlier…I really did like it, and I don't want you to ever leave me like you did", she said quietly, blushing and staring at her feet. Takeshi wrapped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her against his hard frame. His mouth was close enough to her neck that she could feel the warmth of his breath. He crushed her to him and lifted her chin. He made a sound between a moan and a growl and lowered his head, his mouth on hers. She gripped the nape of his neck, making her hands into fists in his hair. His mouth moved over hers, his tounge explored every inch of the velvet interior of her mouth. Nutae heard herself moan, the sound low, pleading. "Lets go to your apartment please", she begged him in a husky voice. Takeshi lifted her into his arms and with a teleportation-jutsu, he was at his door. He put her down and opened it, walking in, she began kissing him again, he quickly locked it and they went to his bedroom. He quickly placed her on the bed while he blanketed her body with his own. His hands caressed her soft skin, traced the inviting swell of her breasts, pushed the fabric of her shirt roughly out of his way to expose her body to him. His hand cupped a breast, held the soft weight in his palm possessively. His mouth found her eyes, her temple, the corner of her mouth, her throat. Each kiss was feather-light but left a burning sensation. She shoved beneath him, arched upward to offer her breast. Her eyes closed tightly, and she moand aloud as he took her into the heat of his mouth. Her arms circled his head, held him to her as every pull of his mouth produced a rush of answering liquid heat from her body. His body was so hard, trapped in the confines of his clothes. He pushed them aside, tore at her pants, wanting every inch of her soft bare skin against him. Takeshi lifted himself slightly, just enough so that he could see her body. She lay naked, her skin flushed with wanting him. His hand spanned her stomach, his palm covering the triangle of tight blond curls, his fingers finding moist heat. She moaned loudly, clutching to him tighter. His finger probed the entrance to her tight velvet sheath, finding head and readiness and need just for him. His fingers moved deeper, a deliberate enticement. He felt her hot velvet muscles clench around him. His body was raging for release. "Do you wish me to stop now?" there was a catch to his husky voice. His hand pushed against her, his fingers probing, exploring, deliberately feeding the fire spreading through her. Her tounge stroked over his muscles, a soft caress. Her teeth nipped his skin gently, teasingly. His hand explored her thighs, mewling cries from her throat. She kissed his chest, lapped at his nuple. His body hardened to a point of insanity. He forced her knees apart, giving better access to her feminine heat. He pushed hard against her aggressively needing her deperately. Nutae felt him , hard and thick, insisting on entrance. He felt too large, too much of an invasion. He cupped her bottom with his palm and held her against him. He moved, nearly unable to bear the tightness of her velvet sheath clenching him, so hot and addicting that he wanted to lose himself forever in her. A moan escaped Takeshis' throat , deep and husky, the sound dragged from his very sould. He kisssed her chin, mouth, eyes, she felt his breath on her throat, licking her. They lay together, clinging to one another, their hearts pounding out a rythym of intensity unlike the other thought possible. She could feel him, thick, hard, beginning to move, an incredible friction of sluck heat, so gentle and tender, she felt as if she were melting into him. Takeshi moved slowly, savoring each long stroke, his eyes devouring her face. His slow rythmic rocking was taking her breath away. Her body was moving with his, following his guidance without inhibition. His body surged forward, burying itself more deeply within her. He began to move with deeper, stronger strokes, picking up the pace. They both moaned together for their sweet release. Nutae was panting, and Takeshi held her close to him, hugging her protectively. "Takeshi-kun, that was amazing, I mean, I want to do it again with you another day", Nutae whispered, voice sore from moaning. "Hn", Takeshi responded plainly, kissing the top of her head. They lay in a lovers embrace, "Takeshi-kun…I love you", Nutae whispered, but Takeshi didn't hear her, he was already asleep. She smiled and nuzzled on his chest, falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Takeshi opened his eyes, it was dark outside. He felt around him, Nutae's presence was replaced by a letter. He unfolded the paper and read "I had a wonderful time with you this afternoon, I'm sorry I had to leave, I have family matters to attend to. I hope to see you soon my love." Takeshi sighed. "What have I done..." he thought to himself. He sat up and looked around. His room was empty, and he realized, he was lonely. He missed hearing his father Itachi and Kisame arguing about things that didn't even matter. "I wish I could see my father again…", he said to himself. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the shower. He turned on the water and got in. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of the water against his naked body. When he was finished, he got out and got dressed. He walked out the door and locked it, walking toward the training grounds. The night was fresh, calm, and the moon was very bright. At the training grounds, he saw someone training alone. "It is a little late, but mind if I train here as well?" Takeshi asked the stranger. When the stranger turned around to meet his eyes, he saw his father's eyes staring back at him. Takeshi was shocked and silent. "Who …are…you…?" Takeshi asked slowly. "My name is Uchiha Keikan. What is yours?" the stranger answered. Takeshi was so shocked, he almost fell over, "Who is your father?" he asked. "My father's name is Sasuke, why do you ask?" Keikan replied. Takeshi composed himself and answered, "I was just curious. The Uchiha is a very famous name." They both stared at each other for a moment more, and soon got to training, minding their own business. "Keikan, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't allowed to go out at night? Your mother is being such a bother to me, so just come home," a man said walking up to them. "Yes father…oh, father, this is Takeshi, he seems to know the Uchihas," Keikan said. "You're Uchiha Sasuke?" Takeshi asked. The man looked at him, studying his features, choice of wardrobe, and his appearance. "Yes, I am Uchiha Sasuke, who are you?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, my name is Takyama Takeshi, sir…do you have a brother, or family member who is still alive?" Takeshi asked. Sasuke looked bothered by the question, and yet remained calm. "Not that I know of," he said coldly. He grabbed Keikan and they left. "That must be father's younger brother that Kisame told me about…", Takeshi said to himself as he walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Flash to Itachi and Kisame-**

"Aren't you worried about the kid?" Kisame asked Itachi as they walked back to their lair from a mission they just had. The moon was very bright, and the night was calm. "Hn", was all Itachi muttered. They kept walking a while more and Itachi stopped to look at the moon. "What is it Itachi?" Kisame said stopping to look back at his partner. Itachi stared at it with a distant look in his eyes.

"_Itachi-kun is so awesome!" a girl squealed with her friends. A fifteen year old Itachi was walking by with his anbu squad. "Damn Itachi, how do you get so popular with all the girls? I'm so jealous!" his comrade said to him. "Hn." Itachi said. "Man Itachi, I bet even your kids are going to have girls chasing after them," his comrade said again. They continued walking when the hokage appeared before them. "I need to speak with you Itachi. In private if you please," he said. Itachi obeyed and they walked to the hokage's home. As they walked to the doors, the guards bowed to the hokage. Inside his room, the hokage sat down at his desk. "Itachi, there is a concern that I must appease to…are you ready to really serve the Hidden Leaf Village…?" the hokage said seriously. _

"Itachi, are you okay?" Kisame said, breaking Itachi's trance. Itachi looked at him for a moment, "Let's keep going, Kisame." The two kept walking and came to a sudden stop. The air picked up, a strange wind blew throughout the forest. "Something is wrong…" Kisame said to Itachi in a quiet voice. They both suddenly looked back at Konoha village. "Takeshi…" Itachi whispered, fear and worry stricken over him.

**-Flash to Takeshi in the Konoha village-**

As Takeshi walked to his home, a strange wind blew and he felt as if he were being followed. He put his hand on his kunai holster, ready for anything that might happen. "How long have you been following me?" Takeshi demanded. The pursuer came out of the shadows and was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "You seem to know something you don't need to know kid. That aside, your appearance itself is rather strange. Who exactly are you?" Sasuke said. "I told you, my name is Takyama Takeshi; a simple traveler. As to my appearance, this look has become quite popular in the land of lightning," Takeshi said in defense. "You're lying! You know Itachi Uchiha don't you!" Sasuke said angrily, pulling out a kunai. Takeshi pulled out his own kunai and stood in defense. "What are you doing in the Hidden Leaf Village?" Sasuke demanded. "That is none of your business." Takeshi said in defiance. "Well I hope you aren't afraid of death kid, because you're going to die right here!" Sasuke shouted, lunging at Takeshi.


	9. Chapter 9

Takeshi stood ready to take the hit, Sasuke was too fast. His kunai was a hair from Takeshi's forearm, and then it suddenly stopped. Takeshi looked up and saw a long coat, black and orange in color. His rescuer had blonde hair. "That is enough Sasuke," his rescuer said. Sasuke moved back and threw the kunai at the floor in anger. "Do you know who this is? Look at the way he dresses, his hairstyle, even his damned speech!" Sasuke shouted in fury. "Go home to your family Sasuke, now." The man said. Reluctantly, Sasuke turned around and walked home. "I'd like to thank you, whoever you are," Takeshi said slowly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the hokage." The man said. "You're Nutae's father." Takeshi said in a knowing tone. "Yes, I am. Now, you seem to be a real bother to our Sasuke. I'd like to know why if you don't mind." Naruto said smiling. "If you don't mind, I'd rather this not get out. I like my privacy and peace. I like when people do not notice me," Takeshi said moving back. "Oh yes, and gallivanting with the hokage's daughter isn't asking for attention?" Naruto said sarcastically. Takeshi stopped. He was right. Being with Nutae was a mistake. Then he thought of something. "Sir, look. I'm sorry if I came off as odd, but I am in love with your daughter, and I would want nothing more than to make her the happiest woman in the world," Takeshi said. Naruto eyed him, "You know that you aren't the first to have told me that." "Yes sir, I must agree, she is exquisite. But unlike the others, you can ask her as well. We are in love," Takeshi smiled. Naruto laughed and pat him on the shoulder. "You're hilarious kid. I'm going to bed. Goodnight. And stay away from Sasuke. He doesn't seem to like you." Naruto said walking away. Takeshi smiled slyly and walked home. When he got to his apartment, he sent a bird with a note to Itachi. 'This is going to be good', he thought to himself. Takeshi lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

**-Flash to Itachi and Kisame-**

"I've got a sure way to get little sister back. Tomorrow I shall take the Hokage's daughter on a 'date' to the woods, where you will both ambush us and kidnap her. Then you shall ask for little sister in exchange for the hokage's daughter. I leave at sunset." Itachi read aloud for Kisame to hear. "Well isn't he the ladies man. Good thing too. This seems easier than to wait up again for him to find out secrets. Plus this seems very exciting, Naruto's daughter huh? I can't wait." Kisame said. "I feel us getting closer to Hikari already. This plan must work at all costs. This is it Kisame. I'm getting my daughter back," Itachi said, his eyes were bright. Kisame saw him, confused. The first time he ever saw a positive reaction on Itachi's face in a very long time. He liked it. "I will do everything in my will to get her back for you Itachi." Kisame said slowly. "Hn," Itachi responded.


End file.
